callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Shi No Numa/Trivia
Trivia *Downstairs of the starting hut, there is part of a wall that is blown up and on fire. On the ground is a piece of paper which says "Die Glocke" ("the bell" in German), followed by "Der Riese" ("the giant" in German). *In the Call of Duty: Black Ops ''version of this map, the player can find a radio that talks about the group going to the future because of the Wunderwaffe DG-2 overloading the teleporter. *On the ''Call of Duty: Black Ops ''version of the map, if the player stands in front of a perk machine that is spawning, a message will appear saying "''You must turn on the power first!", even though there is no power on this map. *There is a radio in the storage hut which plays the audio of the start of the Verrückt trailer. *In the starting hut, there is a person that has hung himself. **It is confirmed that Peter is the man that is hanging from the rope in the starting area. ***If using "noclip" console command, the player can see that the rope is not around his neck, it's coming from his backpack. ***It also appears that the bottom of his left arm is missing. *In Kino der Toten's loading screen, a picture depicting Shi No Numa can be seen on the top right of the screen. *In the Fishing Hut, a faint sound of children singing a nursery rhyme can be occasionally heard. This is also heard in Kino Der Toten, Shangri-La and occasionally around the power in Der Riese. *In the Comm Room, one can see what looks like large radios. If a player stands by these large radios and shoots them, they may hear a very slow voice saying, "...please save us," and "God!" * This is the first Zombie map in which the soldiers' profiles are known. * When the Mystery Box is moved, it says above it look up to see the light and a picture of a light beam hitting a hut. There is always a light shining on the location on the Mystery Box. * If the player is on the way to the storage room, turn right down the stairs just before the door and go to the fence, if the player looks carefully they should be able to see a massive red rock pulsating with electricity coming out of it and the player's character will say something when the player shoots at it. This is a meteor containing Element 115. * The crawlers take on a new appearance in Shi No Numa; instead of crawling on their stomachs like their Nazi counterparts, their bodies are now upright. *Sometimes the player will hear the voices of characters that are not there (e.g. hearing Takeo when Dempsey and Nikolai are the only ones in the game). * In the Storage Room, a player may hear what sounds like someone banging on a metal door. This is usually followed by a low whisper saying "Save my soul." This eerie whisper is heard throughout the map's swamp areas. *By opening one of the doors that lead to the rooms with the perks in the middle of the round, up to three zombies will spawn on top of the previous zombies that have already spawned. Even if the player has reached the max amount of zombies per round, they will still spawn. However, this is not the case in the Call of Duty: Black Ops version as no new zombies will spawn. *In the Comm Room, there are several other radios and next to one of them is a picture of a dog. *The word "Tunguska" can be found in one of the two small huts connected to the balcony outside the spawn point. *In the starting hut, there are loud speakers in the roof. *If the player touches the hanging man and go back to level one, the map may be a different color. *At 0:18, in the trailer some zombies with red glowing eyes instead of their yellow glowing eyes can be seen. *''Call of Duty: Zombies'' has an easter egg. By opening all areas, the game will ask the player to search for a grave (marked Peter), and the knife will become a shovel. The player will receive the Wunderwaffe DG-2 after digging the grave. *In the Doctor's Quarters, on the ground near the Perk-a-Cola machine, there is a note reading "It could be used to power HAARP...". *During the trailer in the beginning when Tank Dempsey is firing the MG42, it makes the Type 100 sound. *On the floor of the Doctor`s Quarters there is an anatomy poster about the human skull, there is also a poster in the main hut about ripping arms from shoulders. *By either no-clipping or using a sniper rifle, players will be able to see a metal plate on a cabin, that says, "The power will destroy us all". *In Call of Duty: Zombies, one must be cautious when activating the zip-line, as getting hit by it will result in being downed. *When someone purchases the Type 100 off the wall, it is possible to watch it appear and go into the wall on the other side. Also, once it stops, the player can still see a bit of the magazine poking out. *In ''Call of Duty: Zombies, ''outside the Comms Room, there is a note in the swamp, ripped in half and covered in blood. Visible words appear to be 'Send', 'Berlin', 'The', 'Waffe'. *This is the only zombie map that actually displays what each perk costs on the machine, where as on other maps it will say 10 cents on the machine. *This is the first map to have randomly spawned Perk-a-Cola machines. *This is the first map where it is possible to obtain the Wunderwaffe DG-2. *In the game files, the map is called "Sumpf", which is German for "Swamp". *This zombie map has the most semi-automatic rifles off the wall, with three. *This is the first zombies map where Achievements can be earned. *This is the only map so far to feature an achievement for activating the musical easter egg. *If one goes to the bookshelf in the Doctor's Quarters and taps on it, one can hear maniacal laughter. This is actually Edward Richtofen. It also has his name on the book itself. *This is the first zombie map to feature Japanese weapons. This is also the only map to feature the Arisaka without the use of console commands. *This is the first zombie map to feature randomly spawning Perk-a-Colas. This is also featured in Shangri-La, Moon, Nuketown Zombies, and Die Rise. *In the World at War version on the PS3, the beginning of the Hellhound round includes thunder, lightning, and dogs howling. *By looking in the game files for world at war, 8 unused perk models can be found. There are 2 models per perk and each model is titled zombie_vending_perkname_sumpf or zombie_vending_perkname_sumpf_on (sumpf being the codename for Shi No Numa) indicating that there was supposed to be power and different perk models in Shi No Numa. Juggernog cut machine WaW.png Speed Cola cut machine WaW.png Quick Revive cut machine WaW.png Double Tap Root Beer cut machine WaW.png Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Trivia